Like a Virgin
by xxMerry
Summary: Il ne veut qu'elle. Elle l'obsède. Il a besoin d'elle. Et il se souvient de cette fois là. Leur première fois.  SB/HG
1. Chapter 1

Sirius avait réapparu depuis un mois. Personne n'était en mesure d'expliquer comment il avait pu traverser le voile dans l'autre sens... Et pourtant... Il était bien là, en pleine possession de ses moyens, de tous ses moyens... Il était un bel homme de 36 ans, le temps n'ayant pas eu d'emprise sur lui. Hermione avait veillé à ce qu'il reprenne ses forces, et s'était donc auto-proclamée son infirmière. Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi belle et intelligente qu'auparavant. Et si le temps n'avait pas influé sur la santé de Sirius, il en était de même pour ses sentiments. Il était toujours amoureux d'elle. Douce torture que de devoir vivre à ses cotés. Sans pouvoir la toucher, sans pouvoir la serrer contre lui, sans pouvoir l'embrasser dans le cou, là où la peau était si fine et si tendre, sans pouvoir la sentir frémir sous ses mains, comme avant.

Car oui, ils avaient été amants. Oui c'était étrange, à l'époque elle n'avait que 16 ans, il était de vingts ans son ainé. A l'époque... Maintenant, seules dix petites années les séparaient. Autrement dit, rien. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette jeune fille, fraiche et mignonne, et qui lui inspirait tant de sentiments. Et Dieu sait qu'il avait lutté contre cette force qui le poussait vers elle, contre son besoin constant de la voir, de lui parler, de la faire rire, de la sentir, de la gouter, de l'aimer, contre cette brulure qui émanait de son estomac lorsqu'elle le frôlait, inconsciemment ou pas.

Elle venait le voir à Square Grimmaud, lorsqu'elle avait du temps libre. Et à Noël, avec Ron et Harry. Noël... C'est à ce moment là qu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Sous le houx. Une idée de Ginny. Du houx ensorcelé naturellement. Deux personnes qui se trouvaient en dessous devaient impérativement s'embrasser sous peine de se retrouver couvert de poil violet. Peu seyant. Timidement, elle s'était avancée. Avec appréhension, il enserra sa taille, posa sa main sur sa joue, et attira son visage vers lui. Il posa ses lèvres délicatement contre les siennes. Sans la brusquer. Doucement, il happa sa lèvre supérieur. Elle frémit. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, caressant doucement son dos. Ils se reculèrent. Il était gêné. Elle avait les joues rouges, et le souffle court. Leur premier baiser.

Plus tard, peu avant qu'il ne passe à travers le voile, ils s'étaient retrouvés. Une nouvelle fois. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer alors il avait prit ses distances, pensant que ce n'était pour elle qu'une amourette. Mais il souffrait. Il était tombé amoureux d'une gamine. Quel vieux pervers ! Et il se détestait pour ça. Mais mue par une passion incontrôlable, elle lui avait sauté dessus. Il avait un peu trop bu, tentant de noyer son chagrin dans le Whisky. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Mais elle était vierge. Pure.  
>Il la serra contre lui, tout en l'embrassant avec fougue. Il transplana dans sa chambre et la coucha délicatement sur le lit. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle. Avec une lenteur contrôlée, il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassa sur le front, sur le nez, déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis un deuxième. Et un troisième. Il appuya un peu plus. Elle répondit. Elle entrouvrit la bouche. Du bout de sa langue, il caressa sa lèvre. Elle gémit. De ses mains, il caressait ses hanches. Elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, le pressant plus contre elle. Il avait chaud. Elle le fixait, les yeux à demi ouverts, les pupilles dilatées, suspendues aux moindres de ces gestes. Délicatement il la fit se redresser, passa une main au creux de ses reins et de l'autre il écarta légèrement le tissu de sa chemise, dévoilant son épaule. Il embrassa doucement cette peau fraichement découverte. Elle frissonnait de plaisir. Il déboutonna doucement, un à un, lentement, avec délicatesse le chemisier, parsemant chaque centimètre de peau mis à jour d'une légère pression des lèvres. Il ne lui enleva, ce contentant pour l'instant de la laisser sur ses épaules.<p>

Elle décidé de rentrer dans son jeu. Elle lui retira son tee shirt faisant place à un torse parfait, que les longues années emprisonné n'avaient pas altéré. Elle dessina du bout des doigts ses muscles saillants. Il frissonna et décida qu'elle avait assez joué. Il passa doucement sa langue entre ses seins encore recouvert. Elle gémit, se mordant la lèvre. Tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, ses mains remontèrent, prenant en coupe ses seins fermes. Elle soupira sous cette douce pression. Il se pencha à nouveau et embrassa ce même endroit. Il les caressait doucement à travers le tissus de chemise, qu'il enleva quelques secondes plus tard. Il parsemait le haut de sa poitrine de doux baiser. Elle gémissait, murmurait son nom, se tordait de plaisir. Elle brûlait pour lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle frottait doucement sa cuisse contre son entre jambe, provoquant chez Sirius des frissons. Il passa délicatement sa main sous son soutien gorge, se posant sur son sein, déjà tendu de désir. De ses dents, il enleva la bretelle. Le reste suivit. De sa langue, il titilla doucement ce téton rigide de plaisir. Il le mordilla délicatement. Le deuxième subit le même traitement. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle n'avait qu'une envie : le sentir en elle. Il posa sa main sur son intimité, faisant des petits cercles avec son doigt. Elle eut un sursaut. Et d'un geste brusque le repoussa pour pouvoir enlever son jean. Riant, il l'allongea à nouveau. Il déposa un baiser sur son intimité, encore couvert par le tissus de son sous vêtement. Et une nouvelle pression. Doucement il écarta cette barrière et du bout de sa langue lui donna le baiser le plus intime qu'elle pourrait recevoir. Elle poussa un cri, posa ses mains sur sa tête lui faisant signe de continuer. Il voulait la mener jusqu'à l'orgasme. Qu'elle connaisse se plaisir intense. L'entendre gémir, l'excitait d'avantage et il ne se remettait qu'avec plus d'ardeur à cette douce caresse. Un cris plus fort que les autres l'avertit. D'un coup, elle se cambra. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle l'attira vers lui. Elle l'embrassa et lui chuchota qu'elle avait envie de le sentir en elle.

« Sirius ? »  
>« Sirius, je te parle, tu m'écoutes ? »<p>

Il sortit de ses pensées. Il se rendit compte que pendant qu'il ressassait ses souvenirs, il n'avait eu de cesse de la détailler, elle et ses courbes, les yeux brillants de plaisir.  
>La vérité était que cette nuit là, il avait pris conscience de ce qu'il allait faire et avait pris peur. Il allait lui voler sa virginité. Lui, un vieil homme. Qui aurait pu être son père. Alors il s'était enfui, la laissant seule, pantelante de désir, et tremblante de confusion. Avant qu'elle ne puisse le confronter, il avait disparu.<p>

« A quoi pensais tu ? » Lui demanda t'elle

Pas de réponse. Il se contentait de la fixer, les pupilles dilatés de désir. Dans son délire, il l'avait attiré inconsciemment vers lui. Et elle se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres de son visage, à cheval sur lui. Elle attendait qu'il fasse un geste. Et elle comprit. …tait ce dû à son incroyable perspicacité ou bien au fait qu'elle sentait sa virilité durcie contre elle ? Elle ondula délicatement du bassin lui arrachant un « Hermione ! », en guise de réponse. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

« Et si on reprenait où l'on s'était arrêté ? » Chuchota t'elle l'air féline.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione, assise sur ses genoux, lui souriait outrageusement.

« Alors tu veux jouer ? »

Sirius soupira alors que le bassin de la jeune femme se lançait dans un doux mouvement de balancier. Elle allait l'achever. Et pourtant... Ce moment il en avait rêvé. Combien de fois avait il ressassé ses souvenirs, imaginant une autre fin ? Combien de fois avait il fantasmé ? Combien de fois s'était il réveillé en sueur à cause d'un rêve érotique, particulièrement réaliste ? Alors oui, il en avait rêvé. Et oui, il en avait envie. Il en mourrait d'envie. Il brûlait de désir.

« Sirius ? » lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille, avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

Il allait craquer... Il allait céder. Elle déposa délicatement sa main dans cou avant de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. C'était... doux. Était ce comme là la première fois ? Sirius ne s'en souvenait pas. C'était il y a si longtemps. Enfin...à son échelle. Son mouvement avait fini de l'achever, et il état plus qu'excité.

« Sirius ? » chantonna-t-elle en déboutonnant son chemisier laissant apparaître la naissance de sa poitrine.

Elle se caressa doucement le cou, laissa deux doigts glisser vers le creux dessiné entre ses deux seins. Un autre bouton sauta. Elle se recula un peu, afin de lui donner une meilleure vue. Elle retira lentement son chemiser, découvrant ses deux seins emprisonnés dans leur écrin de dentelle noire. Sa peau était pâle, Sirius l'imaginait douce et soyeuse, sa taille était fine, délicatement dessinée. Elle laissa ses mains tomber sur ses hanches, et les fit lentement remonter vers sa poitrine, qu'elle saisit délicatement entre ses doigts. Sirius la regardait d'un œil fixe, l'eau à la bouche, elle était... divine, une vrai nymphe. Elle passa sa main sous le fin tissu de son soutien gorge et Sirius ne put qu'imaginer ce qu'il se passait en dessous. Il frémit quand d'une main, elle déboutonna son jean, et tout en continuant de se caresser la poitrine, elle passa ses doigts sous le fin élastique de sa culotte. Elle gémit. Sirius était pantois. Il la regardait, se caresser, à quelques centimètres de lui, sans rien faire. Le plaisir se lisait sur son visage, et l'excitation grandissante qui se lisait dans son regard.

Elle se donnait du plaisir. Ce qu'il avait fait la dernière fois. Elle lui montrait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un homme pour être heureuse dans la vie. Elle se vengeait. Mais un Black reste un Black. Il la saisit par les hanches, et la fit se retourner, de manière à ce qu'elle se retrouve allongée sous lui. Il prit possession de ses lèvres qui l'appelaient. Il ne s'agissait plus de faire l'amour. Il s'agissait de passion. De sexe. D'un désir inassouvi. Qui n'allait pas le restait très longtemps. Foi de Black !

D'un geste habile, il défit son soutien gorge. Il entreprit de faire subir à sa poitrine, ce qu'elle leur avait infligée quelques instants plus tôt. De ses lèvres, il embrassa ce mamelon déjà tendu, tandis qu'il caressait son autre sein. Et comme dans ses souvenirs, il embrassa doucement son ventre. Sa langue vint titiller son nombril, lui laissant imaginer ce que présageait la suite. Il passa deux mains sous ses fesses et lui retira le jean qu'elle avait déjà entreprit de déboutonner. Comme dans un rêve, il embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse, là où la peau était tendre. Puis il posa sa ses lèvres sur sa féminité, encore protégée par la fine barrière de son sous vêtement. Elle soupira.

D'un coup de bassin, elle repassa au dessus de lui. Elle lui retira son tee shirt, embrassa doucement ses pectoraux. Elle glissa deux doigts dans sa ceinture et la défit en un quart de seconde. Sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Sirius se retrouva en boxer. Elle continua de l'embrasser, alternant avec quelques coups de langues et quelques morsures bien senties. Elle suivit le sillon que creusait ses hanches et qui menait droit à sa virilité déjà gonflée. Elle entreprit de l'imiter. Elle mordilla délicatement ce membre à travers le boxer. Elle donna un coup de langue sur son sommet. Sirius crut défaillir. Merlin ! Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas … ? Il n'avait pas eu de maitresse depuis... depuis que James et Lily lui avaient annoncé qu'ils attendaient un enfant. Il se sentait inexpérimenté. Comme vierge entre ses mains.

Un autre coup de langue sur son membre nu fini de l'achever. Elle allait le faire jouir. Comme il l'avait fait pour elle des années auparavant. Elle continuait de le caresser, ses mains ayant rejoint sa bouche dans un geste langoureux. Il n'en pouvait plus. Merlin.

Elle se détacha de lui. Recula. Le regarda avec un sourire narquois :

« Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là. » déclara-t-elle.

Il &écarquilla les yeux, son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine, ses mains devinrent moites. Non... Non... Elle ne pouvait pas... Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'il pouvait lui prouver qu'il l'aimait profondément. Pas maintenant que l'âge n'était plus un problème. Non ce n'était pas possible. Il avait tellement espéré... Et si... Elle ne voulait pas de lui ? Elle ne voulait plus de lui ? Non... Par Merlin non... Il fallait agir... Il devait agir... Et si ? Peut être que …

D'un bond, il sortit hors du lit, et la plaqua contre la porte qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir. Ils étaient nus. Tout les deux, nus. Il contempla Hermione

« Tu es magnifique... » murmura-t-il

Il revint vers son visage. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Sirius pouvait y sentir toute la douleur qu'elle devait enfouir depuis des années.

« Tu vois ? Tu vois ce que ça fait d'être repoussé par celui qu'on aime ? De savoir qu'on le dégoute ?

Que l'on est pas assez bien pour lui ? Qu'il te touche pour la première fois, et qu'il se sauve ? Tu n'imagines pas combien tu m'as fait souffrir Sirius... »

Oh si, il le savait. Son visage était gravé dans sa mémoire. La lueur de douleur intense qui avait traversé ses iris lorsqu'elle l'avait vue partir. Il le savait. Les mots n'apportèrent rien. Il devait réparer ses actes par des actes.

De ses doigts, il essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Avant d'y déposer un baiser, du bout des lèvres. Il recommença l'opération jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de pleurer. Délicatement, il l'attira vers lui. Il dessinait quelques cercles avec son pouces dans son dos, en s'excusant pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il prit son visage en coupe, et l'embrassa avec le plus d'amour dont il était capable. Et là, contre la porte même, il la fit sienne. Il l'aima. Elle le sentit, elle le vit, elle le vécut. Il était en elle. Il lui faisait l'amour. Elle sentait ce frémissement nouveau au creux de son ventre. Ce bonheur d'avoir trouver celui qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps.

Sans la lâcher, il l'allongea sur le lit. Les coups de reins de Sirius s'intensifièrent. Comme un seul et même corps, ils connurent simultanément un grand plaisir, une onde violente se propageant tout le long de leurs corps. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut. La place à coté de lui était vide. Mais où était elle passée ? Oh Merlin non ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'être enfuie ! Pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il avait tellement de choses à lui dire.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant une Hermione à moitié endormie apparaître. Sans faire plus attention à la lueur de désespoir dans les yeux de Sirius, elle se coucha à ses cotés et s'emmitoufla dans ses draps avant de fermer les yeux. Sirius la fixa. Elle était splendide. Il avait eu tellement peur qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle le repousse. Se sentant observée, elle souleva une paupière, et sourit :

« Du calme Sirius, je ne suis pas aussi cruelle que toi. Et puis de toute façon maintenant que je t'ai, je te garde » bailla-t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime, tu sais … »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui prit la main avant de murmurer un « moi aussi » et de succomber dans les bras, cette fois ci, de Morphée.


End file.
